


Second Skin

by Omoni



Series: Random Undertale Stories and Drabbles [21]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys/Undyne-centric, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Lewff, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sexy Times, Trans Female Character, explicit for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: In the waiting period between breaking the barrier and moving to the surface, Alphys decides to finally confess the deepest secret she'd ever kept from Undyne - and it has nothing to do with the Amalgamates.Which eventually leads to awkward confessions and first-time sex.





	Second Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngleJoyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/gifts).



> For AngleJoyce, who challenged me to write a story with Alphys as a trans woman, and how it would affect her relationship with Undyne - especially once/if sex came up. 
> 
> Again, like with writing Undyne as trans, this was interesting and wonderful to write. Truly, nothing changes but method, and I love that most about our growing society. 
> 
> I truly hope this is good enough for you! If not... uh... sorry x___x;;;

Alphys knew it was inevitable, and only a fool would feel otherwise, especially given how deeply she felt for Undyne.

She loved Undyne, with all of her heart, all of her soul, and knew she always would.

But the Amalgamates weren't the only thing she'd lied about to Undyne. Or, perhaps "lie" is too strong a word. Rather, she never mentioned it, because it never came up.

That is, until she and Undyne began dating – and Undyne expressed clear interest in deepening the physical aspects of their relationship.

Alphys was really going to tell her, truly. She'd come over specifically to do – had even said to Undyne, “I need to see you. I need to tell you something very important, something you need to know.”

Undyne of course agreed and invited her over – she was temporarily living in Mettaton's towers until she could move to the surface – and was eager to talk to her about it, admitting she had something to share, herself.

But alas, neither thought with their heads the moment they saw each other.

* * *

Alphys pressed the intercom, wincing when it buzzed quite loudly. She was already tense and nervous, and loud, annoying noises didn't help.

“Hey, cutie!” Undyne's voice called out from the speaker, her voice crackling a little but no less excited. “C'mon in!”

There was another buzz, and Alphys let herself into the building, going right to the elevators and making sure she got one to herself.

She leaned against the wall, her eyes closing. She bit her lip, reaching down to adjust her skirt a little (a black pleated skirt with pink and blue kittens dancing along the hems, one that reached mid-shin), then her shirt (a bright blue tank-top with white lace trim). She'd wanted to look as pretty as she could possibly look, and while she knew it wasn't very pretty, at least it helped her _feel_ that way...

The elevator chimed, and the doors opened – to Undyne.

Alphys blinked, just before Undyne lunged forward and pulled her from it, then into her arms, hugging her tight. Alphys hugged back, her eyes closing, again, but this time solely from comfort and love. She felt Undyne kiss her forehead, and she looked up, blushing and smiling. Undyne grinned at her.

“I got ramen for us,” she declared, grabbing Alphys's hand and leading her down the hall to her place. “And no, shut up, Alphy, I didn't cook it.”

Alphys giggled. She'd been about to say that she couldn't smell anything burning, and was amused that Undyne could tell. When Undyne chuckled, too, she felt even better.

 _If it ends once I tell her, at least I have these moments,_ Alphys then thought, her expression falling as Undyne led her in and closed the door behind her.

She'd been there before, since the barrier broke, as the moment they'd kissed at the beach, they both agreed they were together, and that was that. It had only been a month, even less considering how busy they got and how rare time off was.

Yet Alphys still felt calm and welcome whenever she walked into Undyne's flat – a little bachelor apartment with a spectacular balcony to make up for the lack of space everywhere else. In it, she felt calm, and safe.

 _Or... Perhaps it's just Undyne._ she thought fondly, watching Undyne go to her kitchen and pull down two bowls, grinning. She wore faded jeans and a red tank top with the word “Soulstealer” sewn across the chest in white letters, a shirt that had made Undyne laugh to tears when she first saw it – and Frisk roll their eyes and make a face.

“So, wanna talk before the food and movie, or after?” Undyne wondered, grabbing two pairs of chopsticks as she spoke.

And with that, reality smashed into Alphys, and she felt the blood leave her face abruptly. She stood like a statue in the doorway, clutching her bag to her, and she couldn't help it: she trembled.

Undyne blinked when she heard no answer, then peered over her shoulder. When their eyes met, Undyne turned around and went to Alphys right away, kneeling down in front of her and taking her hand. Her expression was serious, now, and Alphys regretted it a little.

“Hey, Alphy,” Undyne murmured. “What's wrong, sweetie? You look so scared...”

Alphys nodded. “I-I-I'm... _t-terrified...”_ she whispered, lowering her head and shutting her eyes.

She knew Undyne was progressive, knew she was open and uncaring about these kinds of things... but it was always different when it was _personal_.

Plus... Undyne was _gay_. She made it no secret and constantly declared that she was "a tower of lesbianism", and relished every second of it.

_Which could also mean that she might not... she likely won't want... she'll..._

Alphys started crying, then. They were soft tears, squeaky and sniffling, and she hid her face in her hands, her shaking worsening.

The idea of Undyne not only rejecting her, but finding her loathsome, was a nightmare.

And she wasn't sure it was one she could survive.

“Alphy...” Undyne whispered, moving closer and hugging her gently, rubbing her back slowly.

Alphys dropped her bag and clung to her tight, relishing in this moment of physical contact, of the feel of Undyne against her, knowing well that this was probably the last time Undyne would ever hold her...

She was wrong.

Undyne moved a little away and took hold of Alphys's face, using the hem of her shirt to clean her face without a second thought. Alphys stared at her, hiccupping now, and Undyne smiled kindly at her.

“It's _very_ serious, isn't it?” Undyne then asked.

Alphys nodded, her hands now at her chest. She couldn't speak.

“Let's talk, now, then,” Undyne concluded. “We'll heat the food up after, okay?”

Alphys repeated the gesture, and Undyne stood up, took her hand, and walked with her over to the couch.

The single room was split in the middle, with one side holding a couch, armchair, table, and TV. The other was Undyne's bedroom, completely with her bed, furniture, and computer.

Alphys slumped down onto the couch, leaning forward and covering her face again, trying to stay calm. She felt Undyne sit down next to her and slip an arm around her shaking shoulders, and she sniffled, leaning over and into Undyne's side.

Undyne shifted a little, and Alphys started to move away, thinking that that was what she needed, but instead, Undyne pulled her closer. Without thinking, Alphys turned to Undyne and reached up, and Undyne's eye lit up right before they kissed.

Always, every time they kissed, Alphys went into a wonderful trance, a kind of bubble that Undyne cast over her and kept her safe within. It always popped when they pulled away – and usually because of Alphys, who always stopped with some lame excuse before they got too physically close.

But this time, Alphys was already so emotionally raw, so vulnerable, that she was _desperate_ for affection – and she didn't stop in time.

Undyne gently pushed her onto her back, and Alphys relaxed, despite it being a couch. She reached up and slid her arms around Undyne's neck, pulling her down close to kiss her. Undyne's face lit up, this time, and she pressed down close, kissing Alphys deeply, so deeply that they both moaned softly.

Alphys relaxed even more, her heart speeding up and her whole body flashing with delicious heat. She felt not just her face go red, but her neck, chest, and shoulders, too, something made obvious thanks to the shirt she wore.

“Alphy...” Undyne whispered against her lips, before she trailed her hand down along Alphys's side slowly. Alphys shivered, her breath catching, and again, before she could even think about it, she kept going when she should've stopped.

So when she felt Undyne's hand move over and cup around her breast, instead of grabbing it to pull it away, she shifted herself up and closer to her hand, gasping softly. She heard Undyne inhale sharply, and she slowly moved her fingertips over it, lingering over her hardening nipple.

“Undyne...” Alphys murmured, grabbing hold of her and pulling her back down, in a way that ensured that Undyne would still caress her breast as well as press close against her.

Undyne shifted her body down and did exactly what Alphys had craved for so long: she straddled Alphys and pushed her entire body down against her, pinning her firmly beneath her. Alphys shuddered, unable to suppress her moan, and she grabbed hold of Undyne tight, digging her claws into Undyne's back.

Then, she ruined it.

She arched her back, shifting her hips up instinctively, and when she'd moved in just the right way against Undyne, she cried out, the friction sending a bolt of deep lust and need into her.

Undyne suddenly froze, not moving down against her in reply like Alphys had expected - hoped, honestly. Undyne pulled away, sitting up, and Alphys opened her eyes in shock, speechless.

Undyne stared at her, her face oddly blank.

And with that, Alphys suddenly felt her blood turn to ice. She jerked away quickly, stumbling beneath Undyne and trying to slide out from under her and to the floor – and then _run_.

She was so desperate that she'd made it halfway to the floor when she felt herself grabbed and pulled back.

“No, no, no!” Alphys cried, squirming as hard as she could to get free. She kept her eyes shut refusing to look at Undyne, because she couldn't bear to see the expression on her face, one she knew would break her. “I'll go, please, _let me go!”_

Undyne kept her in her hold tight, her arms wrapped around Alphys's waist and holding her viselike to the couch. Alphys was so panicked that she almost started scratching Undyne's arms, but stopped just in time, instead moving them up to her chest and digging them into the skin, there.

She stopped moving the moment she felt pain. She went limp in Undyne's arms, the pain of her claws upon the skin upon her chest muting her and paralysing her. She kept her eyes closed, but that didn't stop her sobs from breaking loose.

Suddenly, she felt Undyne get a better hold of her and gather her closer – and then into her lap, before wrapping her arms around her, again, and keeping her close. This didn't help Alphys's tears, which only worsened from this unexpected gentleness, but Undyne didn't pull away.

 _“Shh...”_ Alphys heard Undyne whisper to her, before she felt one of her hands gently brush over her face, as if trying to cool her burning skin. “Alphy, it's okay... it's okay...”

“N-no,” Alphys stammered. “D-don't lie t-to me...” She coughed. “I-I was going to-to tell you... tonight...”

“The serious thing you wanted to tell me,” Undyne agreed softly. “The thing that terrified you...”

Alphys nodded, feeling pathetic, now.

“Oh, Alphy...” And to her shock, Alphys felt Undyne kiss her cheek – not just once, but several times, too.

Alphys started to panic, then. There was no other way to explain what happened: she babbled. “Listen, Undyne, I still want to be with you, I love you so much, and that doesn't ever have to involve sex, okay? Because I _like_ sex - I think, I dunno, in theory - but I _love you,_ and I'd rather die a virgin and your wife than getting all the sex I want in a life without you. A life without you is…”

And here, she started to slow down, because grief replaced her panic. “A life without you... is _death..._ Please don’t leave me...! I don't care about sex, okay? Please...! _Please!!”_

She choked, hunching over, again and covering her face, her sobs sounding like she were hyperventilating. She certainly _felt_ like she was; she felt dizzy and faint, and if she opened her eyes, things looked dim and blurry...

“Hey...” she heard Undyne say softly. “Hey, Alphy, calm down, _calm down...”_

Alphys listened, trying to understand those words, yet terrified of them all the same.

“Breathe, Alphy...”

And here, she felt Undyne take hold of her, turn her around to face her, and set her back into her lap. Alphys was so distraught that she barely realised it until she felt Undyne take hold of her face and hold it up.

At that, her eyes opened slowly, and focused on Undyne's beautiful face, the face she loved _so much,_ the face she knew she was about to _lose_...

“Alphys,” Undyne then said, when their eyes met. Alphys sniffled, the use of her full name making her fear even worse. “You... you... love me?”

Alphys nodded, coughing to hide a sob, and again she moved to leave – but again, oddly, Undyne stopped her.

“Alphys... you know I'm a lesbian,” Undyne murmured.

“Yes,” Alphys sobbed.

_Here it is..._

She tensed, her hands going right to her chest.

“Alphys... I like _women.”_

Alphys winced, suddenly wishing she could just _die_. Hearing it, especially from Undyne, was far worse than she could've ever imagined.

Until she heard the words that changed everything.

“Alphy, I like women. _You're_ _a woman,_ but most importantly, _you’re you._. Therefore, _I like you._ I'm _not_ _exclusionary_ , Alphy.”

She paused, then added, her voice wavering, “And... I... oh god, Alphy... I love you, Alphy.... So fucking much...!"

Alphys's eyes snapped open in shock, her vision blurred with a sudden influx of tears. She tried to speak, but couldn't.

Undyne, however, seemed relieved, as she clearly wasn't done. “Alphy... I lied to you, too.”

Alphys was completely confused, now, and Undyne pulled her hands away – only to take Alphys's and hold them close.

“I... knew, already,” she admitted, “that you're... trans gender. I knew... all along."

Alphys suddenly couldn't breathe. She stared at Undyne, unable to even think, and she felt the blood leave her face in both shock and returned panic.

“Whoa, Alphy,” Undyne said, her voice suddenly high-pitched. “You look pale as _hell_... Are you okay?"

She paused, and Alphys felt Undyne touch her bloodless cheeks, rubbing them, gently. "Say something! Alphy!  _Hey!”_

Alphys felt herself being shaken, but she didn't know why.

“Can you hear me?! Alphy, _talk_ to me?! _Alphys!!”_

Alphys blinked – only her eyes stayed closed, and she toppled off of the couch and to the floor.

She'd fainted.

* * *

She woke to the feel of a cold cloth pressed to her face, moving slowly along her skin and cooling it off. Even as she woke, Alphys could feel that her skin burned.

She stirred, blissfully ignorant for a moment, until her eyes opened – and met Undyne’s, who was kneeling beside her. She jolted with a gasp, moving to get to her feet and _run,_ but even as Undyne moved to stop her, she dropped back, anyway, immediately dizzy.

“Alphys,” Undyne growled. “You didn't eat _anything_ , today.”

Alphys swallowed, looking up at Undyne with a guilty smile.

It was true; she'd woken up late to begin with, then was so nervous that when she'd tried to eat, she felt sick with fear.

“You're dumb for a genius, Alphy,” Undyne sighed, grabbing the cloth and setting it aside for now.

Alphys tried to reply, but then realised she was not only in Undyne's “room”, but in her _bed_. She looked at Undyne quickly, who was still kneeling on the floor beside her, and Alphys tried to speak again.

Instead, all she got out was, “Confounded!”

Undyne laughed, making her blush deeper and hide behind her hands. It was the kind of laugh Undyne made when genuinely thrilled about something, and couldn't hold it back if she tried – which she didn't, anyway.

For some reason, it calmed Alphys down, immensely, and she found herself giggling a little, too.

When both women were calm, Undyne got up from the floor – only to sit back down on the bed beside Alphys. Alphys moved to give her space – but Undyne stopped her.

“Alphy,” Undyne whispered, leaning down and propping herself up on her hands around Alphys – who stared up at her in nervous worry, trembling so hard that her tail did, too. She was unable to move, spellbound by the expression on Undyne's face.

It was affection, yes, the kind Alphys knew was special and only for her. But glowing brighter than that was desire.

_And..._

_…love?!_

Undyne whispered Alphys's name again, just before she captured Alphys's lips with her own – and kept them for herself. Alphys squeaked in shock, before it changed to a purr, instead, when she felt the tip of Undyne's tongue poke between her lips.

When that happened, the feelings she'd had on the couch rushed back, and Alphys wrapped her arms around Undyne's slim waist and pulled her down against her, so that their chests pressed close together. Alphys could feel Undyne's heart racing against her own chest, and it made her shiver and deepen their kiss, squirming a little when she felt heat strike her hard.

And that's precisely when Undyne made her feelings crystal-clear, in a way that Alphys would never forget – and thus never doubt Undyne, again.

She slipped one of her hands down along Alphys's body, over her breasts – where it lingered for a moment, until Alphys moaned softly, and Undyne smiled against her lips – before sliding it along the wide curve of her hip, then her thigh.

Alphys tensed, expecting her to stop, but Undyne did not.

Her hand moved to the front of Alphys's skirt, searching just for a moment, before her palm landed between Alphys's legs – and closed around her already-hard cock gently.

Alphys jerked back in shock, crying out. Her eyes flared open, and again, the urge to run was strong. But then her eyes met Undyne's and... _and_...

Undyne's eye was glittering with need, her mouth open a little with her teeth sinking into her bottom lip hard. Her face was crimson, and she breathed hard, trembling a little.

But there was no disgust, no revulsion.

There hadn't even been any hesitation on Undyne's part.

Alphys stared up at her, her hands now on her shoulders, her claws digging in hard. She was shaking, too, panting just as fast.

Undyne held her gaze – and moved her hand again, this time curving her fingertips and teasing Alphys with them along the tip that she could clearly feel – all while watching Alphys intently.

No... _eagerly._ With yearning. With deep, intense longing.

“Undyne...” Alphys whispered, her voice wavering the moment her eyes filled with tears. “I-I love you...”

“Alphy, I love you,” Undyne answered gently. “I love you, _all_ of you. You're the most beautiful woman I’ve _ever_ seen, Alphy. And you have been for as long as I've known you – before then, kinda.”

Alphys closed her eyes, reaching down and pulling Undyne's hand away for a moment, not wanting to be distracted. “When?” she wondered, keeping her eyes closed but pulling Undyne's hand back up to her breast.

Undyne chuckled softly, though if it were from Alphys's question or actions, Alphys couldn't tell.

“Alphy, please don't take this badly, okay?” she then asked. Alphys opened her eyes, nervous, but Undyne's eye was still warm – and needy. As she spoke, Undyne began to move closer and closer, with such a subtle speed that Alphys didn't notice.

“When I met you...” she whispered, leaning her head down and pressing her cheek against Alphys's. “After, I went home and looked you up.”

Alphys went rigid, her eyes flaring, but Undyne kissed her cheeks several times until she managed to relax a bit, again.

“It's not easy to find,” Undyne confessed, sounding embarrassed. “I looked at stuff for hours, Alphy. I was kinda creepy, but I was... really curious.”

Alphys blinked. She didn't find it creepy at all, not really. Rather, she was perplexed; since when was she interesting enough to warrant such attention?

“Why?” she asked Undyne.

“Because you made me feel... _weird_. It was the only word I could think of at the time. I wanted to know what was so special about you that made me feel that way.” Undyne looked at her, her expression serious. “No one has ever made me feel the way I do about you, Alphy. And no one ever _will.”_

Alphys nodded, so Undyne continued – as did her hand's gentle teasing of Alphys's nipple, which made them both smile.

“I found your name on a forum board, one from years ago, one for LGBT monsters looking for post-graduation work. Remember?”

Alphys nodded, swallowing hard.

“You came up a lot, there,” Undyne said softly. “I hoped, with that, that you were either gay or bi, because I wanted to...” She coughed, her voice catching for a moment. “Date you,” she squeaked out, making Alphys smile and tear up a little.

She paused, raising an eyebrow and moving her hand to Alphys's other breast, and Alphys murmured softly, making Undyne smile again.

“You came up a lot in the bi threads,” Undyne murmured, leaning down to nuzzled Alphys's neck with her lips for a moment. Alphys shivered, her eyes closing in bliss. “So I knew you liked everyone, which made me so fucking happy, Alphy.”

“But...” Alphys whispered, and Undyne raised her head, again, nodding.

“But then I found you in the trans threads, too. And you were open about it, so open and honest about it, and so fucking willing to help, even if it meant opening up personal wounds.”

Alphys blinked up at her, surprised. She didn't see it that way, really. Rather, she saw other women like her, younger women, who were scared of violence and hate, and who needed an older woman to reassure them that they could – and would – survive. She knew how lonely and frightening it was to be a trans girl without any kind of support growing up, and she didn't want anyone else to feel that way, ever.

“When I first read that you were trans, I actually expected myself to immediately turn off, Alphy. I'm not gonna lie to you about this.” Undyne said it calmly, but her face burned with obvious shame and regret.

Alphys reached up and touched her face, and her expression eased a little.

“Then I pictured you, Alphy,” Undyne murmured, her voice growing softer and softer. With every word, she also lowered down closer. _“All_ of you. And...”

She then shivered, and by then, she was so close to Alphys that she felt it like it had been her own. “I got turned on, Alphy.”

Alphys closed her eyes, her arms tightening around Undyne's neck a little. She tangled her fingers into Undyne's hair, swallowing hard, and she nodded again, speechless.

“I pictured you... And then I pictured _us_ …” Undyne smiled. “Needless to say, I had to... lie down for a while.”

“You’re teasing...” Alphys whispered.

“No...” Undyne answered, coughing again. “I'm definitely _not.”_

And at that moment, Undyne finally relaxed – and Alphys gasped in surprise. Undyne had moved so slowly and so sneakily that she'd managed to straddle Alphys around her waist without her even knowing it. When she relaxed, she was flat against Alphys - _everywhere..._

Alphys clung to her tight, burying her burning face into Undyne's shoulder, breathing shakily. She could feel, even though their clothes, how warm Undyne was, and she felt that warmth against herself. It was so intense, so arousing, that she actually felt herself about to come right there, and she groaned, shuddering hard as she held back.

“Fuck,” Undyne whispered in return, lowering her face to Alphys's shoulder and resting on her forearms, breathing fast, again. “Alphy, you feel... oh god... _oh god...”_

“Undyne...” Alphys keened out weakly, her teeth gritted. “S-stop... W-we... _Ah_...” That last cry was because Undyne had shifted her hips a little against her own, and the friction was maddening.

“Alphy,” Undyne whispered. “ _This_ is what I wanted to ask you, tonight.”

“Th- _this_...?” Alphys wondered, her claws digging into Undyne's upper back, now.

“I was going to confess that I love you, then was going to feed you ramen in order to seduce you into my bed...” Undyne murmured; the entire time she spoke, she shifted her hips, and each time, she had Alphys feeling a jab to her heart - especially when Undyne made such soft sounds as she did, sounds that Alphys only _dreamt_ she'd hear Undyne make.

“But then I blew it,” Alphys gasped out, one hand suddenly going down and grabbing hold of Undyne's hip, her claws biting sharply but not breaking skin. “I said it _first_ , I _fainted_ , I'm _trans_...”

“Alphy!” Undyne interrupted with a laugh, shaking her head. “You blew _nothing_. Honestly… honestly...” She touched Alphys's cheek, and their eyes met once more. “This is _perfect_ for the way we are.”

Alphys lit up at that, all of a sudden and with such joy one that clearly was obvious, as Undyne's eye wavered and smiled.

Alphys's eyes filled with tears, but her smile was so bright that there was no question of whether or not they were happy ones.

“Yes,” she agreed, reaching up and holding Undyne's face between her hands, that beloved face, the one that made her live... “You're right... m-my love...”

Undyne's face lit up, this time, and she pressed her forehead to Alphys's, a soft sob escaping her.

“Undyne,” Alphys then whispered, her whole body ablaze, now. “Undyne... I… I would like... to m-make love with you...”

Undyne laughed in reply, the sound like a melody to Alphys, before she kissed Alphys deeply, wrapping around her and pinning her down onto her bed. Alphys clung to her tightly and returned it, shifting herself a little against Undyne – who pushed back in return.

Alphys's hands tugged on Undyne's shirt awkwardly, and Undyne pulled away briefly to sit up and throw it off. Since Undyne wasn't wearing a bra (she rarely did, save for work or working out), Alphys was immediately fixated upon her breasts.

When she noticed, Undyne laughed and sat up again, putting her hands on her hips and pushing her chest out boastfully.

In reply, Alphys reached up with both hands and covered them, cupping them gently and kneading them with such gentleness that Undyne swayed a little, losing her bravado immediately. She smiled slowly, her eye closed, and she then purred out, “Lower...”

Alphys blinked in confusion – something that wasn't helped when Undyne used the time to grind against Alphys, making sure she rubbed right along her cock. Alphys groaned, feeling the heat of Undyne's cunt again through their clothes, and Undyne chuckled softly.

“Undyne... you... you feel... _incredible_...” Alphys managed to gasp out, her hands fumbling a little when Undyne replied with another grind. “Oh god,” Alphys added. “Undyne... W-wait, sl-slow down...”

Undyne paused, about to ask why – until she saw Alphys's expression and clearly understood it immediately: Alphys was barely maintaining control over herself, using every shred of it she could to keep from simply coming right then and there.

She couldn't help it. It was _Undyne._

“Then let’s not keep you waiting, anymore,” Undyne murmured.

She slowly moved off of Alphys, who gasped in shock and tried to follow her and grab her back. Instead, Undyne pushed her back down and gestured to her clothes, before standing up and undoing her pants.

But this made Alphys go cold all of a sudden, her fear crashing back into her, and she didn't move, petrified. She didn't watch Undyne, either, feeling as though she had no right to.

“Alphy?”

She nodded, covering her face with her hands and turning to her side, trembling. After a moment of movement, she felt Undyne lie down behind her and hug her close. Alphys calmed a little, but still hid.

“Alphy,” Undyne whispered. “Do you want to stop?”

Alphys shook her head right away; that was the last thing she wanted.

Then, Undyne surprised her. “Is it... dysphoria?”

Alphys lowered her hands in that surprise – before she actually thought about it. Undyne had admitted to frequenting the LGBT forum; once she'd learnt that Alphys was trans, she probably researched it, there, too.

Therefore, it was easy to answer, because she knew Undyne would understand. “Y-yes,” she agreed weakly.

“But, Alphy...” Undyne murmured. “You're _beautiful.”_

Alphys closed her eyes, feeling so much all at once. She reached up, grabbed one of Undyne's wrists, and pulled it down. She hiked up her skirt, then slipped Undyne's hand beneath her underwear. She held her breath through all of it, trembling so hard that she was clumsy, but she didn't hesitate.

She wanted proof. She wanted to be positive.

Behind her, Undyne jolted, a small gasp escaping her. Alphys groaned the second she felt Undyne's fingers on her cock, arching back and reaching out with her tail, searching for somewhere to hook it.

Then, Undyne closed her fingers around it, her grip awkward but firm, and Alphys bit her lip, her breath hitching. Behind her, she felt Undyne squirm a little, and at last, her tail found something: Undyne's shin. She hooked on and held tight, moving her backside further against Undyne, to make it easier for her to reach, and again, Undyne squirmed – and gasped again.

“Alphy,” she cried out, surprising Alphys. “I want you. _Please_... I _need_ you, Alphy...!”

Alphys turned around – and jolted in shock. Undyne was _naked_ \- and she was also _gorgeous_. She was long and lean, smooth and toned, while also rough and scarred. She'd let down her hair, and it was now a frizzy cloud down her back and around her shoulders. And matching hair covered Undyne's cunt quite nicely, hair that surprised Alphys – but also got her even harder.

Undyne's eye blazed, and she lunged for Alphys, grabbing hold of her skirt – and underwear with it – and yanking it off and to the floor. Alphys had no time to feel ashamed, as Undyne was now pulling her top off and unhooking her bra, growling and trembling the entire time. She tossed those to the floor, too, then grabbed Alphys and pulled her close, kissing her so hard that Alphys growled, this time, and latched onto her.

For that moment, they kissed and touched, Undyne finally pulling Alphys's hands to her gills to show her what she'd meant by “lower”. In turn, Undyne licked Alphys's breasts, her hand already back around her cock, moving it slowly with its foreskin along the length, lingering just a little at the tip. Alphys's breathing grew erratic when that happened, her hands growing clumsy, and Undyne grinned; now was the time.

She moved away to lie down on her back, before she grabbed Alphys – who was already reaching for her – and pulled her atop of herself. Alphys hesitated, but Undyne had expected that and distracted her with another deep kiss, sliding her legs around Alphys's plump waist and gripping tight, her other hand back on Alphys's cock and gripping tight. Alphys trembled, moving instinctively closer to Undyne, and again, for a moment, there was only this intense kissing.

But Undyne grew impatient yet again, and she pulled away and growled out, “Alphy, are you gonna make me _beg_ you?!”

Alphys went crimson and stammered an apology, before she nodded and adjusted a little above Undyne, starting to tremble, again, when she suddenly understood what she was doing – and what was about to actually happen.

“Undyne,” she blurted out. “I'm a virgin.”

Undyne blinked, then nodded. “Yeah. Me, too. And?”

Alphys, for whatever reason, found herself finally relax at that. She nuzzled Undyne's cheek with her own, and they both purred, then laughed at themselves for doing so.

Then, Alphys murmured, “Lie back, and relax? It... I’ve read... There's a chance that...”

Undyne covered her mouth, lying back and smiling. “I know, Alphy. It's okay.”

Alphys sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. “O-okay...” She reached down and took hold of her cock, before she gently reached between Undyne's legs and slid her fingers slowly over the folds of her cunt.

“Fuck...” Undyne whispered, her eye closing and her body arching up a little. “That's _so good_... I... want _more_...”

Alphys shivered, then held her breath. “Okay,” she whispered. Then, slowly and carefully, watching Undyne's face the whole time, she pushed herself gently between those folds and into Undyne.

They both reacted similarly: they both gasped, their eyes closing and their lips curving into thrilled smiles – and Alphys wasn't even fully inside of Undyne, yet.

Alphys pushed in deeper, and this time, Undyne hissed out. Alphys looked up at her quickly, just as she winced, her smile fading and her eye shutting tighter.

“Undyne?” Alphys whispered fearfully, not moving.

“Don't stop...” Undyne growled in reply, sounding desperate. “Don't stop... Keep going, Alphy...”

Alphys hesitated; she knew she was hurting Undyne, and she hated it. But at the same time, Undyne's face relaxed after a moment, and she reached down and grabbed hold of one of Alphys's hips, digging her nails in.

Alphys shuddered, then leaned down, kissed Undyne's lips – and thrust fully into her, completely, now.

Both moaned again, Undyne's ending in a grunt, one Alphys heard, and one that worried her. She moved to pull away, but Undyne suddenly reached up, wrapping her legs around Alphys's waist and her arms around her neck, holding tight.

Then, she shifted her hips up hard against Alphys's, in turn bringing her cock deeper into Undyne's cunt, and when Alphys cried out sharply, she felt Undyne grin triumphantly against her lips.

“Fuck, that's _hot,”_ Undyne whispered. Alphys opened her eyes, and found Undyne already staring at her, her eye glowing _. “This_ is hot. _You're so fucking hot, Alphy...”_

Alphys sniffled, her eyes filling with tears.

For a moment, they didn't move, enjoying the feel of their bodies connected so intimately and intensely.

That was, until Undyne whispered, “I want to feel _more_ of you...”

Alphys opened her eyes and smiled, and Undyne grinned back. They kissed, and slowly, without pause, Alphys began to thrust into Undyne, using deep, lingering strokes and yet still feeling clumsy and awkward. Undyne didn't seem to mind or notice, as she soon matched Alphys's pace, her body moving up to meet every thrust.

It was enthralling. All they could feel were each other, and were completely overcome – and happily so.

It was nothing like what either had ever imagined sex could be. It was sometimes confusing or awkward, true, but it was also better than they'd initially thought, too – especially true the longer they fucked.

Alphys buried her face into Undyne's neck, keeping her pace slow in order to not just last, but hopefully – _hopefully_ – make Undyne come. There was no question that Alphys would, but she was worried about Undyne.

Alphys was a clumsy virgin who knew nothing about how to make a cunt orgasm, so she was well aware that it was likely this first time, together, would only truly be hers, alone.

And she _hated_ the idea of that. She wanted Undyne to come. She wanted to see it, to hear it, to _feel her..._

“Undyne... love,” she murmured, struggling to move her head up to look at her, about to ask how.

But when she did, she blinked in shock, her words dying.

Undyne had buried her face into her pillow as much as she could, but had only covered half; the other half was easily seen, and it was clear that, judging from that expression, Undyne would indeed come. She was gasping hoarsely, her face bright red, and she was sweating so hard her hair stuck to her cheeks and neck. Every time Alphys moved into her, Undyne shifted her hips up to meet her with another soft cry.

Alphys had _heard_ her pleasure up til then, but _seeing_ it...

It made Alphys groan, feeling her hold loosen for a moment at the sight. Undyne gasped, clearly feeling Alphys's cock twitch within her, and when she did, she grinned wide, her eye still squeezed shut.

“Undyne...?” Alphys called gently. Undyne nodded silently, her hands tightening on Alphys’s shoulders for a moment. “U-uhm... are y-you… o-okay?”

“ _Fuck_ , yes,” Undyne cried out, her voice breaking, even with her smile still in place. _“Fuck yeah, Alphy!! If you stop, you eat spear!!"_

Alphys felt a thrill go through her. “Tell me _how,”_ she asked quickly, eagerly. She slowed down a little, but Undyne suddenly growled and shook her head, so she sped back up again.

“Oh fuck,” Undyne whispered. “Alphy, I’ve never felt it like this, before...” Her nails bit into Alphys's skin, and again, Alphys had to bury her face into Undyne's neck, swallowing a groan and holding back with everything she was.

“You're so good,” Undyne then cried, sitting up a little to cling onto Alphys tight, burying her hot face into Alphys's shoulder. “You're so good... you're _so_ _fucking_ _good_... you're... s-so... _ah_...!”

Alphys blinked; that last word wasn't even a word, but a thick, slurred yelp. And suddenly, Alphys gasped, staggering a little; around her cock, she felt more pressure, more tightness. Each time Undyne yelped, Alphys felt her cunt clench, and Alphys didn't stop - _couldn't_ stop - now.

“Alphy...!” Undyne suddenly keened out. “ _Alphy_! F-fuck, this is...! Oh fuck, oh _fuck, oh Alphy!!”_ She cried out several more times, long, drawn out and wordless pleas...

Then, she arched up against Alphys and shouted out, the sound ending in hoarse, overjoyed laughter, her whole body shaking beneath Alphys as she - clearly - felt her orgasm, at last. 

Alphys had watched it all, her eyes barely open with the effort, and her heart soared as well as felt almost too heavy within her breast.

Those cries, that shout, those _laughs_... were all for _Alphys_ , and Alphys, alone.

And it was that thought that truly broke Alphys's hold.

Undyne had started moving with her again, when she suddenly clutched Undyne close, throwing her head back and crying out softly, weakly, a single cry of Undyne's name, before she came hard and hot within Undyne, her orgasm overtaking her so sweetly that her eyes filled with tears.

She felt Undyne shudder beneath her and gasp faintly, before she laughed softly and kissed Alphys's forehead.

Alphys, feeling the happiest she'd ever been in her entire life, relaxed atop Undyne with a groan and a grin...

...And fainted. 

* * *

Only to wake up with a cloth upon her forehead and her body wrapped in blankets yet again.

She blushed, reaching up and smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand.

Undyne, beside her on the bed, laughed happily and kissed her lips, distracting her away from her embarrassment. She reached up and cupped Undyne's face with shaky hands, and Undyne rolled onto her front and propped herself up onto her elbows, deepening the kiss with a purr.

Then, Alphys whispered, “Are you okay?”

Undyne nodded, blushing a little. “Just a sting,” she admitted. “But once you got going, Alphy...” She smiled and closed her eyes, shivering with delight. “Pain no longer existed.”

“You... you came, right...?”

Undyne blinked, her blush deepening. “Yeah,” she agreed, her voice small, now. “I've... never had an orgasm like _that_ before, Alphy...”

Alphys blushed, too, feeling light-headed. “M-me, neither,” she agreed. “You felt... you were...” She bit her lip, then grabbed Undyne and hugged her tight, finding that words were useless when compared to action.

“But you fainted, _again_ , you _dork,”_ Undyne teased with a laugh, poking Alphys's nose cheerfully. “We should've eaten, first.”

Alphys paused, then smiled mischievously. “Wh-what was it you said? Seducing me with ramen and a declaration of love?”

Undyne blushed deeply, her eye sparking, and she gave Alphys a gentle nudge. “Shut,” she grumbled. “I never said it was a _good_ plan...”

Alphys touched her cheek, and she looked at her, again, her eye still bright – growing brighter, even, when it met Alphys’s, and flicked between them both.

“Only one way to find out, Undyne...” Alphys whispered, trailing her hand through Undyne's sex-tangled hair.

Undyne's entire face went red and she immediately got to her feet and ran from the room, all in silence.

Alphys sat up, holding the blanket over her breasts a little in sudden worry.

Undyne suddenly came rushing back with two small paper boxes and two bottles – one of water, the other, soda. She threw herself back down beside Alphys and placed a box within her lap, then the bottle of pop and pair of chopsticks.

Alphys blinked, then looked up at her, again, her heart feeling too big for her chest all of a sudden.

“Eat them,” Undyne murmured, the mischief her own, now. “And then... and _then_...”

She scooted close, leaned as close to Alphys as she could, and she concluded with, “Then, _me.”_

Alphys blushed, full-bodied, this time, and without another word, opened the box and began shovelling down the noodles as fast as possible.

It made Undyne laugh so hard that she fell off the bed and to the floor, but it was worth it.

 _All_ of it was worth it.

* * *

They spent the entire night talking, making love, sleeping, eating, then repeating. So much was shared between them, more than anything else had in years prior.

Alphys, having bared her body to Undyne and found herself rewarded for it, bared her heart and soul, next – and was not disappointed.

Undyne, in turn, did the same, and in turn grew more lively, more cheerful, and it was late when she finally admitted why.

“I was waiting for you to tell me, Alphy,” she whispered, her fingers gently tracing the shape of Alphys's recently-spent cock, making Alphys feel sleepy and goofy. _“Forever_. Just _waiting_ for you to tell me, to be honest with me. Because I wanted to prove to you that I'm _not_ a...”

And here she used a term that made Alphys laugh; the idea of that as reality had been as far from the truth as possible. She'd feared that Undyne wouldn't be attracted to her, anymore, but not to _that_ degree. Not even _close_.

“I hope I’ve proven to you how much it doesn't matter to me,” she finished, sounding... rather worried about it, actually.

“I know now, certainly,” Alphys breathed out, her eyes closed and her body breaking into gooseflesh from Undyne’s gentle caresses. “But... Undyne, honestly, I still would've chosen you and a sexless life, forever. _You_ could still have sex! But me...” She shook her head.

“I think I’ve already found my perfect sex partner,” Undyne whispered, her hand trailing back up and tracing Alphys's breasts, now. “She's one of a kind, but she's mine.”

And here, she pressed her palm flat against Alphys's chest and between her breasts – over her heart.

Alphys stared up at her, unable to speech for a moment, so overwhelmed with emotion that it was impossible.

“Undyne, I love you,” she whispered.

“I know,” Undyne agreed – then smirked. “And what a way to tell me, Alphy!”

Alphys coughed, turning away to hide her face. “I was scared!” she protested.

Undyne's expression softened, and she leaned over and wrapped around Alphys, calming her down. “I know,” she repeated, gentler this time. “And yet it was still perfect for the two of us, I think.”

Alphys nodded, stroking Undyne's hair slowly. “When has either of us done anything simply?” she wondered with a smile.

“But admit it, doing things that way makes the rewards all the more worth it,” Undyne insisted. “And I think tonight is the ultimate example of that.”

“Were you really going to seduce me with a love declaration mixed with ramen?” Alphys wondered, gazing at her girlfriend fondly.

“Fuck, yeah,” Undyne agreed, her voice a little husky. “And again, I've always known, so don't even pretend your telling me ruined that.” She laughed. “But your fainting almost did!”

Alphys growled and hid under the blankets, but when Undyne followed her with another laugh, Alphys made room for her – and found herself laughing in return.

It really was the perfect night for the two of them, and one they’d never forget.

Even when it went into the morning, too.

**\--THE END--**


End file.
